


Es más de lo que esperaba.

by Drh_Osborn



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Evangeline Lilly - Freeform, F/M, Paul Rudd - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drh_Osborn/pseuds/Drh_Osborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Sigo creyendo que esto es una locura. Mírenme aquí sólo en mi habitación, entre hormigas y hablando con ellas. No. Ese es el menor de mis problemas, el verdadero problema es que,  ¡no he podido dejar de pensar en ella! Mañana es el gran día y lo único en lo que me puedo concentrar es… ¡EN ELLA! ¡Esto es ridículo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Esto no puede ir peor... ¿verdad? -Scott Lang.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me disculparé por mi escritura, es muy probable que algo este mal escrito o narrado, lo siento! No es mi intensiòn. Espero no tenga muchos errores y que, a quiènes lo lean, lo disfruten.

Bien sabido es que para todo robo exitoso, se debe hacer una investigación de campo. Bueno, hoy era el día en que Scott entraría a Pym Technologies para saber todo lo que era fácil de desbloquear, lo que no y saber qué herramientas necesitaría para infiltrarse esa misma noche. No, no era la primera vez que él hacía algo como esto, aunque, si la primera en la que lo haría con ayuda de extraños, en quienes se veía forzado a confiar, por una causa mayor, la seguridad de su hija Cassie.  
¿No era así como Scott había terminado en prisión en primer lugar?

Cuando más lejos Scott se sentía, respecto a ser un estafador (o, ladrón experto), más cerca se veía de… ¡no salir de ello! La noche anterior a su “reclutamiento” para este “gran robo” Scott estaba recuperándose de una golpiza, a las que el pobre hombre se había resignado recibir.  
Eso sucedió desde que se enfrentó al “mandamás” del lugar. Todo por no querer unirse a su grupo de “chicos malo”. Lo único que Scott buscaba en ese momento era tener menos problemas. Lo que él deseaba era poder volver a ver a su pequeña hija, razón de peso para decir “no” al grupo de idiotas de la cárcel y soportar que lo molestaran cada que ellos se aburrieran.

Mientras él descansaba en la enfermería y trataba de dormir un poco creyó oír que la puerta se abría. Eso era poco probable, ya que la enfermera se había marchado y el policía que vigilaba a los presos nunca entraba si no era necesario.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto Scott-. ¿Eres tú? ¿Danny?

Al no tener una respuesta inmediata a ninguna de sus preguntas: “por qué no, lo intentaré de nuevo, porque eso siempre ayuda”, se dijo a así mismo, en un tono sarcástico. 

-¿Sara, olvidaste algo?- Mientras lo decía se levantó lentamente de la cama, tomo lo que más amenazante que encontró (una lámpara) y se ocultó atrás del refrigerador, en dónde tenía los medicamentos.

La puerta se abrió y tres hombres entraron dejando atrás a Danny, quién cayo desmayado a los pies de los hombres que acababan de entrar. Uno de ellos era bajito y de piel morena, que parecía tener cierto acento, tal vez mexicano o, al menos eso le pareció a Scott. Los otros dos eran más altos, pero no dijeron ni una sola palabra, eso sí, cada uno tenía un arma en su mano derecha. Scott no pudo evitar mirar lo que sus manos sostenían, ¿qué les iba a poder hacer con una lámpara de escritorio? Cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

El hombre bajito daba órdenes como un loco y señalaba a todas partes, al parecer estaban buscando algo, era cuestión de tiempo para que lo encontraran. Y así fue.

-Esta aquí, señor. Lo encontré.- Dijo uno de los hombres altos.

La manera en la que esas palabras fluyeron al ser dichas, era obvio para Scott que el tipo venía de alguno de los barrios bajos, de la ciudad de Nueva York y que no era de las personas que conociera una prisión por haber trabajado en una.

Era ligeramente más alto que Scott, cosa que divirtió a Lang y para no desentonar con él, al estar de pie junto a él, Scott se levantó un poco en las puntas de sus pies, sonrió para sí mismo y lo dejo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué diablos querían con él o, si solo lo querían para dar con alguien más y él solo atinaba a ser tonterías, tal vez eran los medicamentos para el dolor los que no lo dejaban ser lo suficientemente serio para la situación en la que estaba.

-¿Eres tú Scott Lang?- Al fin pregunto el hombre del acento mexicano.  
-No. ¿Quién pregunta por él?- respondió Scott  
-Ja. Créeme que no estás en la mejor situación, amigo. Así que mejor hablemos de porqué estamos aquí. Te necesitamos y vendrás con nosotros.

Y sin más, sacaron a Lang de la prisión. De una manera tan rápida y eficaz que Scott no supo cómo lo hicieron, bueno, lo sabía, por la misma razón no tardo en comprender la inmensidad del problema en el que lo acababan de meter. Sólo gente poderosa, ¡y mucho! podría hacer aquello posible. Problemas.

En la mañana en la que Lang visito Pym Technologies estos tres hombres lo observaban, no muy lejos de ahí, con todo lo que se necesita para un buen trabajo. Scott se sentía algo oxidado haciendo esto.

“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había hecho esto? ¿Será que estor rehabilitado realmente?”, pensaba Scott mientras caminaba en los largos pasillos del edificio.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo señor?- Le pregunto una guapa mujer.  
-Amm…  
-¿Sí?

Scott sacudió la cabeza y respondió.

-Sí, eso creo. Busco al, ¿Doctor Henry Pym?- Tal vez Scott no estaba tan oxidado... No. Lo estaba. Ella no parecia interesada en èl, ni por un momento se le vio nerviosa o algo por el estilo.

-Ah. Ya veo. Es mi padre. ¿Para qué lo busca? Si es para traer “la mejor idea jamás inventada”, ahórreselo y mejor regrese por dónde vino, por favor. Mi padre no tiene tiempo para eso en este momento… en realidad, en ningún momento.- Ella dijo eso mientras señalaba el pasillo por dónde Scott acaba de entrar.

-Ja, amm, no. No traigo “La Gran Idea”, tengo una cita con él- Y Scott le mostro un papel. Ella lo miro por un momento y…  
-Ya veo. Siendo así, por favor sígame.


	2. El traje, el plan, ¡JA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Acabo de robarle a éste tipo. Me dice que todo eso fue parte de un plan, ¡SU plan! ¿Y así de simple me convence para ayudarlo? ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, Scott?”

-¿Y qué debemos saber? ¿Lang?  
-¿Eh?  
Y uno de los tres hombres chasque los dedos justo frente de Scott.  
-¿Qué? ¿El viejo te dijo algo?  
-No. Solo la entrevista y ya. Esto es lo que vamos a necesitar…  
-Muy bien, es hora de trabajar.  
-No te emociones tanto, esto se acaba de complicar complicar, créeme!- Concluyo Lang.

Mientras Lang estaba preparándose para su estafa, no podía evitar pensar en la chica que había conocido esa misma tarde. Una cosa es saber de la existencia de una persona, por las fotografías y la información que se puede encontrar, pero el conocerla en persona es muy diferente. Es toda una experiencia.  
“Es tan linda”. ¿Cómo es que voy a lograr hacer esto? Sé por quién lo estoy haciendo: Cassie. Pero esa chica… ¡No! No me puedo distraer. Debo mantenerme enfocado en el plan. Eso y nada más eso.  
Ese mismo día, pero en la noche.  
Scott ya estaba en Pym Technologies y listo para hacer uno de los robos más importantes de su vida. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Estoy congelando la puerta. Parece ser una puerta resistente, pero no así el metan con el que está hecha.  
Scott logró abrir la puerta y qué fue lo que encontró…  
-¿Qué es? ¿Joyas? ¿Dinero? ¿Qué?  
-Nada- respondió Scott  
-¿Nada?- se oyó del otro lado del auricular  
-Bueno, hay algo. Un traje. Y parece usado.  
-¿Un traje? ¿Qué demonio quiere él con un traje?  
-No sé- respondió uno de los hombres en la camioneta.  
-Cállate! Scott tráelo. Ya veremos lo qué hace con él.

Después de haber robado el traje Scott creía que los tres tipos lo regresarían a la su celda, pero no fue así, ellos se dedicaron a terminar el trabajo, entregando el traje, pero no le pidieron ir con ellos. Scott no sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando, aunque extrañaba caminar por San Francisco, lo que más quería era obvia, pero de la misma manera no podía hacer, ver a Cassie. Tenía miedo. La mejor opción era llegar a la que alguna vez fue su casa, mirar por la ventada del cuarto de Cassie, estar ahí con un corto tiempo y regresar al escondite de los tres sujetos, pero él sabía que sería imposible, que al minuto de ver a Cassie lo único que desearía más seria entrar y abrazarla, decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba, lo mal que se sentía de haber estado lejos por tanto tiempo, pero no. No podía arriesgarse a que algún vecino lo reconociera y lo delatara o algo parecido.

Estuvo cerca de la casa, estaba en la avenida, pero nunca logro a estar más cerca de eso. Siguió su caminata nocturna, hasta que encontró un lugar para sentarse. Se sentía tan solo, tan impotente, quería hacer más de su vida, que solo robar. Robar cada que algún maldito loco con dinero se lo pidiera. “sí, lo sé! Necesito ese dinero! Pero también quiero salir de prisión y encontrar un trabajo. Regresar a la vida de mi amada Cassie”  
Scott estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto al hombre sentado a su lado, hasta que este le hablo:

-Scott ven conmigo, por favor.  
Para cuando Lang giro la cabeza solo vi al hombre caminar por la calle. No sabía seguirlo o caminar para el otro lado.   
-No se te ocurra pensarlo. Si lo hace, los policías estarán aquí en un instante. Sé quién eres, sabes quién soy. Nos vimos el otro día.  
-¿Qué?

En efecto, el hombre con el que Scott se había encontrado era el mismísimo Henry Pym. El dueño de Pym Technologies. Hank había entrevistado a Scott. Hank sabía que Scott…  
-Sí, Scott sé que tú robaste mi traje, pero no te preocupes, todo es parte del plan. Necesito que lo uses, necesito que robes algo por mí.

-¿Plan? ¿Robar? No. Estoy cansado de robar cosas para los ricos.  
-Scott. Tranquilo. Solo quiero que me ayudes y que yo puedo ayudarte.  
-¿Ayudarme a qué? ¿Con qué?  
-Con Cassie.  
Scott ya no supo qué decir.

“Cassie. Odio que usen a Cassie, pero es cierto, es lo más importante para mí y quiero verla de nuevo”  
-¿Y usted qué puede hacer por mí y Cassie?   
-Puedo ayudarte a que la vuelvas a ver, pero primero debes ayudarme con lo que te pida.   
-Está bien.  
“Acabo de robarle a éste tipo. Me dice que todo eso fue parte de un plan, ¡SU plan! ¿Y así de simple me convence para ayudarlo? ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, Scott?”


End file.
